religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Saladin
thumb|right|200px|15e-eeuwse tekening van Saladin Saladin (Tikrit, 1137 - Damascus, 3 of 4 maart 1193) was een generaal die de Ajjoebidische dynastie van Egypte en Syrië stichtte. Er is momenteel veel discussie onder historici over zijn etniciteit, maar voor Saladin zelf was dit niet aan de orde. Hij zag zichzelf uitsluitend als islamitisch. Toch is het merendeel van de historici van mening dat Saladin een Koerd afkomstig uit Cilicisch Armenië, het huidige Turkije, was.Vladimir Minorsky, The Prehistory of Saladin, Studies in Caucasian History, Cambridge University Press, 1957, pp.124-132: 'The medieval historian Ibn Athir relates a passage from another commander: "...both you and Saladin are Kurds and you will not let power pass into the hands of..."'http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/518809/Saladin Britannica Online Encyclopedia]"Ayyubids and Mamluks." Historical Atlas of the Islamic World. Derby, United Kingdom: Cartographica, 2004. 62-63. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.Hillenbrand, Carole. "Sultanates: Ayyubid." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 2. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 657-660. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale. Schultz, Warren C. "Saladin (1137 or 1138–1193)." Encyclopedia of Islam and the Muslim World. Ed. Richard C. Martin. Vol. 2. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2004. 608. Gale Virtual Reference Library. Gale.[http://hdl.handle.net/2027/heb.00878.0001.001 sf. 26-27. Saladin. Ehrenkreutz, Andrew S. State University of New York Press, 1972. History e-book project.. ACLS Humanities E-book.]"Encyclopedia of World Biography on Saladin" (in English). http://www.bookrags.com/biography/saladin/. Retrieved on 2008-08-20. Een kleiner deel is echter van mening dat hij, net zoals zijn voorgangers Zengi en Nur ad-Din, van Seltsjoek-Turkse afkomst was.Prof. Dr. Mehmet Ögel, "Türk Milli Bütünlüğü İçerisinde Anadolu"Ali Tayyar Önder, "Türkiye'nin Etnik Yapısı: Halkımızın Etnik Kökenleri ve Gerçekler", Ankara, 2006The Crusades. Calgary University in California.Dr. Mehmet Sılay, "Ortadoğu Barışının Mimarı Selahaddin Eyyubi", İstanbul, 2009.William Leonard Langer, "A survey of European civilization", dl 1, p. 217, 1947. Tevens zijn er historici die op basis van kroniekschrijvers uit de tijd van Saladin beweren dat hij Arabisch was.İbn Haldun, "Mukaddime", 2. cilt, sh. 622, Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı, 1996. Wat echter wel vaststaat is dat Saladin in de ogen van veel mensen, met name moslims maar ook van westerse geschiedschrijvers, een groot leider was. Ook stond hij bekend als leergierig, open en vergevingsgezind. Zijn bekendste daad is het veroveren van Jeruzalem op de kruisvaarders. In het Arabisch heet Saladin صلاح الدين يوسف بن أيّوب, Salah ad-Din Yoessoef bin Ajjoeb. Zijn naam betekent letterlijk "de juistheid / goedheid van de Godsdienst") en wordt soms voorafgegaan door de titel الملك الناصر, al-Malik an-Nāṣir, wat "de Zegevierende Heerser" betekent. Biografie Saladin werd geboren in Tikrit in 1137 als zoon van Najm ad-Din Ayyub (gouverneur van Baalbek). Hij werd op latere leeftijd naar Damascus gestuurd om te leren. Hij bleef tien jaar in Damascus om voor Nureddin (heerser van Syrië) te werken. In 1169 volgde hij zijn oom Shirkuh als vizier van Egypte op. Hij kreeg op dat moment een zware last op zijn schouders, namelijk het verdedigen van Egypte tegen het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem. Iedereen dacht dat Saladins verblijf in Egypte van korte duur zou zijn, hij had geen controle over het Sjiitische leger van Egypte, maar door de dood van kalief Al-Adid in 1171 wist Saladin de macht naar zich toe te spelen. Saladin wist de economie van Egypte te verbeteren en reorganiseerde het Egyptische leger. Hij deed zijn best de conflicten waar Nureddin bij betrokken was uit de weg te gaan. Hij wachtte tot Nureddin dood was voor hij begon met zijn militaire campagne. In 1174 stierf Nureddin en werd Saladin sultan van Egypte. Na de dood van de opvolger van Nureddin in Syrië as-Salih Ismail al-Malik, in 1181, trok Saladin met zijn leger naar Damascus en verkreeg zo ook Syrië. Om het legitiem te maken trouwde hij de weduwe van Nureddin. Hij begon daarna met het inlijven van kleine moslimstaatjes. Hij verklaarde zich onafhankelijk van de Seltsjoeken en bracht het Soennisme terug naar Egypte. Saladin begon Egypte westwaarts uit te breidden tot de Maghreb en veroverde Jemen. In gevecht tegen de kruisvaarders thumb|left|300px|Het Midden-oosten rond [[1190, het rijk van Saladin en zijn vazallen is rood gekleurd. Het gebied dat hij op de kruisvaarders veroverde is roze]] Saladin had zich twee keer terug moeten trekken tijdens gevechten tegen het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem (in 1171 en 1173), Saladin won ook enkele gevechten maar werd bij de slag bij Montgisard zwaar verslagen (slechts één tiende van zijn leger overleefde de slag). In 1178 was er vrede tussen de kruisvaardersstaten en Saladin. Saladin gebruikte deze vrede om zijn leger opnieuw op te bouwen en begon in 1179 weer met aanvallen. Saladin krijgt echter te maken met een ander soort probleem, genaamd Reinoud van Châtillon. Reinoud probeerde Saladin uit de tent de lokken door onschuldige burgers en karavanen aan te vallen. Reinoud voer met schepen op de Rode Zee en viel Saladin aan. Toen Reinoud de heilige steden Mekka en Medina dreigde aan te vallen, deed Saladin een tegenaanval door Kerak (Reinoud's hoofdkwartier) aan te vallen in 1183 en in 1184. Uit wraak viel Reinoud een karavaan pelgrims aan in 1185. Saladin deed in 1187 een grote aanval op het koninkrijk Jeruzalem. Op 4 juli 1187 vond de Slag bij Hattin plaats. Een groot leger van Christenen (meer dan 20,000 soldaten) aangevoerd door Reinoud van Châtillon en Guy de Lusignan werd vernietigend verslagen door Saladin. Saladin liet de Christenen uitdrogen door alle waterbronnen te vernietigen of te bezetten. Tijdens de slag werden Reinoud en Guy de Lusignan gevangengenomen samen met vele tempeliers en hospitaalridders. De Tempeliers en Hospitaalridders werden na gevangenneming onthoofd. Ook Reinoud ontsnapte niet aan dit lot en werd door Saladin persoonlijk onthoofd. Guy de Lusignan werd gespaard. Dankzij deze overwinning had Saladin weinig moeite Jeruzalem in te nemen. Dus op 2 oktober 1187 werd Jeruzalem na 88 jaar bezetting door de kruisvaarders ingenomen door Saladin. Enkel Tyrus bleef als kruisvaarderstad bestaan. In 1188 liet Saladin Guy de Lusignan vrij, die naar zijn vrouw Sibylla van Jeruzalem ging. Door de val van Jeruzalem werd door Paus Clemens III besloten de Derde Kruistocht te lanceren. Paus Clemens III riep het christendom op tot de kruisvaart. Als de voornaamste drie leiders traden op: de Duitse keizer Frederik Barbarossa en de koningen Filips II van Frankrijk en Richard Leeuwenhart van Engeland. Het Duitse leger kwam het eerst aan in Klein-Azië, maar Frederik Barbarossa verdronk in de rivier Selef op 10 juni 1190, en het Duitse leger viel daarna uiteen. De Franse en Engelse koningen kwamen over zee en veroverden Akko in 1191. Tijdens het beleg stierf de Vlaamse graaf Filips van de Elzas op 1 juni 1191. Wegens aanhoudende wrijvingen met Richard Leeuwenhart trok Filips August zich terug. Richard veroverde een deel van de kuststreek dat het Koninkrijk Akko zou vormen, maar kon Jeruzalem niet op Saladin veroveren. Hij verkreeg van deze laatste slechts vrije toegang voor de christenen tot de heilige plaatsen. Opmerkelijk was de goede relatie tussen Richard Leeuwenhart en Saladin. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn dat toen Richard gewond raakte hij hulp kreeg aangeboden van Saladin doordat deze hem zijn arts stuurde (in die tijd waren de moslims ver vooruit op de westerse geneeskunde). En toen Richard zijn paard verloor tijdens een gevecht stuurde Saladin er 2 voor terug. Er waren zelfs vredesonderhandelingen, waarbij o.a. een mogelijk huwelijk tussen Saladins broer Al-Adil en Richards zuster Johanna Plantagenet besproken werd. Dit liep echter stuk door religieuze verschillen. Uiteindelijk kwamen Richard en Saladin in 1192 tot een overeenkomst: Jeruzalem zou in handen blijven van de moslims maar er zou vrij toegang worden verleend aan christelijke pelgrims. Saladins dood thumb||Mausoleum van Saladin bij de [[Grote moskee van Damascus]] thumb||Graf van Saladin in Damascus thumb||Standbeeld van Saladin bij de Omajjadenmoskee in Damascus Saladin stierf op 4 maart 1193 te Damascus, kort na het vertrek van Richard Leeuwenhart. Er wordt verteld dat op het moment dat Saladins schatkist geopend werd om geld voor zijn begrafenis te zoeken er niet genoeg geld aanwezig zou zijn om die te financieren, doordat Saladin een groot deel van zijn geld weggegeven zou hebben aan hen die het beter konden gebruiken. Saladin ligt begraven in een mausoleum aan de noordzijde van de Grote moskee van Damascus. Zijn tombe is, na die van de imams Hoessein en Ali en de overige leden van de Ahl al-Bayt, één van de meest bezochte ter wereld. Chronologie * Als kind bestudeerde Saladin de Koran en de dichtkunst. * In het jaar 1152 begon Saladin te werken voor zijn oom Nureddin, een Syrische heerser. * In 1164 lanceerde hij drie succesvolle campagnes tegen de kruisvaarders in Palestina. * In 1169 stierf zijn oom Shirkuh die twee maanden vizier van Egypte is geweest en Saladin nam zijn plaats in. * In 1171 verenigde hij Egypte nadat hij de Fatimiden had verslagen. In datzelfde jaar weigerde hij in oorlog met de kruisvaarders te gaan, dit tot groot ongenoegen van Nureddin. Saladin stichtte het rijk van de Ajjoebiden. * In 1174 stierf Nureddin en Saladin nam zijn rijk over. * In 1175 probeerde de Syrische leider Rashideddin tot twee keer toe het leven van Saladin te nemen door moordenaars op hem af te sturen. * In 1176 belegerde Saladin het fort van Rashideddin, maar na enkele weken trok hij zich plotseling terug. Mogelijk heeft hij dit gedaan omdat zijn hele familie met de dood werd bedreigd. * In 1177 versloeg Boudewijn IV van Jeruzalem "de lepraleider" Saladin bij Tell al-Safija. * In 1183 veroverde Saladin de Syrische provincie Aleppo. * In 1186 veroverde hij Mosoel. * In 1187 viel hij het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem aan. Na drie maanden veroverde hij de stad Jeruzalem in de slag bij Hattin en versloeg daarmee de kruisvaarders. In tegenstelling tot de christenen bijna een eeuw eerder richtte hij geen bloedbad aan. * In 1189 begon de Derde Kruistocht. Hoewel grote stukken van de Palestijnse kust werden veroverd door de kruisvaarders blijft Jeruzalem in handen van Saladin. * In 1192 tekenden Saladin en Richard I van Engeland het Ramla-vredesverdrag, waarin stond dat de Palestijnse kust onder christelijk bestuur en de stad Jeruzalem onder islamitisch bestuur blijft. * Begin maart 1193 stierf Saladin in Damascus na een kort ziekbed. * In 2018 heeft zijn geest je moeder geneukt Categorie:Islamitisch aanvoerder tijdens de kruistochten Categorie:Egyptisch militair Categorie:Geschiedenis van Jeruzalem Categorie:Geschiedenis van Koerdistan als:Saladin an:Saladín ar:صلاح الدين الأيوبي arz:صلاح الدين الأيوبى ast:Saladín az:Səlahəddin Əyyubi bat-smg:Saladėns be:Саладзін bg:Салах ад Дин bn:সালাদিন br:Saladin bs:Salahudin ca:Saladí ckb:سەلاحەددینی ئەیووبی cs:Saladin cy:Saladin da:Saladin de:Saladin el:Σαλαντίν en:Saladin eo:Saladino es:Saladino eu:Saladin fa:صلاح‌الدین ایوبی fi:Saladin fiu-vro:Saladin fr:Saladin ga:Saladin gl:Saladino he:צלאח א-דין hi:सलाउद्दीन hif:Saladin hr:Saladin hu:Szaladin id:Salahuddin Ayyubi is:Saladín it:Saladino ja:サラーフッディーン ka:სალადინი kab:Salaḥ Ddin kk:Салах ад-Дин ko:살라흐 앗딘 ku:Selahedînê Eyûbî la:Saladinus li:Saladin lt:Saladinas lv:Saladīns mk:Саладин ml:സലാദിൻ mn:Саладин ms:Salahuddin al-Ayyubi mwl:Saladino new:सलादिन nn:Saladin no:Saladin pl:Saladyn pnb:صلاح الدین ایوبی pt:Saladino ro:Saladin ru:Салах ад-Дин sa:सलादीन scn:Saladinu sh:Saladin simple:Saladin sk:Saladin sl:Saladin so:Salaxudiin al-ayyuubi sr:Саладин sv:Saladin sw:Salah ad-Din ta:சலாதீன் te:సలాహుద్దీన్ అయ్యూబీ th:ศอลาฮุดดีน tl:Saladin tr:Selahaddin Eyyubi uk:Салах ад-Дін ur:صلاح الدین ایوبی vi:Saladin wa:Saladin l' Aayoubi war:Saladin zh:萨拉丁